


We said out loud,we never said

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 兩個飛行員的新年





	We said out loud,we never said

1937,12,31

Farrier獨自走在吵鬧的走廊裡，彷彿他整個人都不屬於這個地方。

他的身體時不時會和那些吵鬧的飛行員們撞在一起，而他始終保持著格格不入的沉默。

剛剛執行完任務的身體十分疲勞，他只想馬上回到自己那間宿舍，洗個澡，然後什麼新年快樂先通通見鬼去吧。

他只需要休息。

近在咫尺的房門開著，Farrier思忖片刻，執行任務前新任搭檔會來到基地的口頭通知此刻才被他從記憶中拉出來。

他內心局促，步伐卻如常跨入。

一頭金髮穿著制服的新任搭檔耳力極好地在他跨進來的同時轉過頭來，一張年輕的溫柔的面孔。

然後年輕人順其自然地站起身來，鋼筆輕輕放到平展開的筆記本上。

「Farrier長官，您好。我是您的新任搭檔，Collins。」他也許是緊張，雙頰泛起微微的紅色，看上去更顯得討人喜歡。

Farrier的手幾乎要按上他的肩膀，卻又收回。

他沒有笑容，沒有其他的任何表情，語氣卻已鬆動。

「不必那麼拘束。」他往自己的床走過去，脫下厚重的外套，「你的口音聽起來…」

「我是蘇格蘭人。」Collins的臉頰上浮現兩個可愛的酒窩，和他本人一般無害，鋼筆握在手裡，卻似乎因為需要聽他的每一句話所以沒有任何動作，顯得有些滑稽。

「你在寫信嗎？」他問。

「不，我在記日記。」

「好習慣。」Farrier下了定義，收拾了東西準備出去，視線匆匆掃過Collins。

有巨大的喧鬧聲在基地爆炸開來，也傳入他們的耳朵裡，Farrier知道自己皺了眉。

「Farrier長官。」Collins出聲喚他，臉上依然是溫柔的淺笑。

「嗯？」Farrier看著他，有些迷惑。

「新年快樂。」Collins終於轉回身繼續寫他的日記，似乎並不在乎他是否會有什麼回應，這只是禮貌。

Farrier看著他筆直的背影，站了一小會兒。

「新年快樂，Collins。」他輕聲說。

 

 

1938,12,31

「你會想念家鄉麼？就像…現在這樣。」Collins倚著窗，腦袋幾乎抵在玻璃上。

「這個時候嗎？」Collins認真地看落下的雪花，回頭燦爛一笑，「不，Borders這個季節比這兒冷。但是我很想念我媽媽養的那隻小毛球。」

「原來你也會怕冷。」Farrier有那麼一些認真地接話，「知道嗎，大家眼裡你大概是基地裡最不怕冷的那個人了。多冷的天你都會穿著襯衫和制服，不是嗎？」

Collins的笑容帶著懷念，轉而仰起頭繼續看著飄落的雪花。

「我第一次穿上制服的時候，我媽媽說我很英俊帥氣。」他抱住自己的手臂，神情因為認真而收斂，「可能我也是有點虛榮的吧。」

「如果說去年的Collins會因為自己穿著制服英俊帥氣迷倒一群姑娘…」Farrier拉長了調子，走到Collins的座位旁坐下，「大概今年會迷倒更多的姑娘，因為他畢竟已經不是一個菜鳥了。」

「如果這可以說是一句稱讚的話，Farrier長官。」Collins的手指點上自己紅潤的唇，「您應該是整個基地裡最後一個誇我的人了。」

Farrier認真回憶了一下，想到一年來他確實沒有任何這方面的話，Collins當然可以說進步神速，但也不會因為是要博得他一句讚揚，他心知肚明。

也許他和Collins之間存在著很多差異，但務實確實是眼下他們倆共同的一個優點。

「那麼，也許我應該做1939年整個基地裡第一個誇讚你的人嗎？」他裝作恍然大悟的樣子讓Collins繃不住笑容，「我想這簡單得很。」

突如其來幾乎掀翻屋頂的吵鬧聲和著隱約的鐘聲傳進他們耳朵裡，轉過身來的Collins欲言又止。

「Farrier。」他的語氣很柔和，讓Farrier回憶起整整一年前。

「這次應該讓我先說不是嗎？」Farrier很誠懇地對他說，「新年快樂，Collins。」

「新年快樂，Farrier長官。」Collins藍色的眼睛盛滿了笑意，他慢慢走到桌前坐下，翻開那本日記本，「這很公平。」

他在上面寫了幾行字，發覺Farrier的視線並沒有挪開分毫，但是繼續寫了下去。

「你會在日記上記錄，1938年的最後一天，我的上級、搭檔兼舍友Farrier終於成了這個基地最後一個稱讚我的人了？」他慵懶地把腿蹺了起來。

「不，您對自己的定義還少了一樣。」Collins迎上他略帶疑惑的目光，得體地補充，「您也是我的朋友。不過我覺得您還是思考一下如何兌現剛才那個要做1939年第一個稱讚我的人的承諾或許更現實一些。」

Farrier低笑，覺得心頭有什麼東西融化了。

因為Collins的那句，您也是我的朋友。

「Collins，你成為我的搭檔，是我的榮幸。」他真摯地說，Collins那雙溫潤的眼眸裡溢出了笑意，「我會信賴你，願意把我的後背交給你。」

「這是我聽到的，最好的讚揚。不僅僅是這一年來說。」Collins微笑著低下頭繼續寫了一行字，「我也願意把後背交給你，Farrier，因為我也信賴你。」

 

 

1939,12,31

整個後半日，他們幾乎都和交付不久的噴火式戰鬥機呆在一起。

天空極為陰沉，Collins穿著那身制服跟Farrier並排前往機庫。

「警戒任務。」Collins覺得習以為常，如今已經不同一年前仍然輕鬆的氣氛，他的手指伸到黑色皮質手套裡活動了一下，「不過最近執行警戒任務排出的人員也開始增多了。」

「我們不可能一直只有警戒任務。」Farrier嗤笑，把高領毛衣拉高，看了看時間，「遲早有那麼一天…」

他的話被驟起的風捲得支離破碎，Collins坐進機艙裡，回味了一會兒Farrier的話，手有些發抖。

也許是因為這樣的天氣裡單單穿著制服顯然不夠溫暖。

他加入皇家空軍時想的什麼現在在他看來依然很懵懂，而他從現在開始直至戰爭結束前大概都有機會為國捐軀，這種感覺現在變得非常微妙

「十二月十九日的通報你應該有看到。」他聽到無線電裡Farrier的聲音。

「有關十二月十八日的…交火。」Collins努力回憶了一下，並且對於一定程度來說算是消極的戰果印象深刻。

但他不能回憶更多了，起飛的指令已經下達。

當他們從遠處看到黑點時，Collins不知道是否該感嘆今天的運氣。

在宣布參戰後的很長時間裡他們的警戒任務並不會發生交火這種情況，但是兩週前的那場交戰改變了一切。

「保持隊形。」長機的聲音在無線電裡格外嚴肅，「準備交戰。」

和他們數量相當的Bf109出現在視線裡，Farrier突然覺得肺部充滿了冰冷的空氣，這感覺不太好。

「混蛋。」不知道是誰的無線電裡罵了一句髒話，被嘈雜的機槍聲蓋去了大半。

「你被盯上了，Farrier。」他微微抬頭就能從後視鏡看到那架Bf109，顯然卯足了勁想要擊落他。

Farrier油門一推向右轉彎，試圖甩開這個煩人的對手。

「我知道。」他簡短地回應，有些沮喪地發覺Bf109的速度極難讓他一次就把對手甩開，還好剛才對方的子彈沒有打在要害位置，除了彈孔算是沒有什麼損失。

他的視線始終盯著那架Bf109，儘管感覺上對方的性能佔優，但一時半會兒他們並不能分出勝負來。

Collns最終在一片混亂裡找到了自己被緊盯著的搭檔。

「你甩不掉他。」他的聲音在有些混亂無線電裡顯得十分平靜，Farrier熟練地讓戰鬥機向左急轉，然而他仍然沒能成功。

像個…死神嗎？Farrier差一點被自己腦袋裡突然蹦出來的如此不切實際的形容逗樂了。雖然他此刻內心並沒有那麼平靜，幾乎可以用焦躁來形容。

Collins的戰機突然出現在他的後視鏡裡，頗有幾分來勢洶洶的意味。

Bf109再次開火，但是很快放棄了擊落Farrier的打算，和它的隊友們調整了方向迅速離去。

Farrier轉頭去看，Collins幾乎和他平行著往前飛去。

「它被你嚇跑了。」他難得在無線電裡開Collins的玩笑，「幹得不錯。」

「你應該把那句話推後幾個鐘頭對我說。」Collins在回到宿舍脫下制服外套後對他說，年輕人甚至還喘了口氣，兩頰紅撲撲的，Farrier知道他在開玩笑。

那兩個抿出來的酒窩就能把Collins出賣了。

「馬上就到新的一年了。」Farrier在杯子裡倒了一些威士忌，看到Collins迫不及待亮晶晶的眸子，「嘿，你不覺得這一年我對你的讚揚已經超出了正常水準很多嗎？」

Collins自顧自美滋滋地喝酒，彷彿沒有聽到。

「那是因為你前一年最後一天才開始。」Collins認為那毫無可比性，或許讓Farrier受了一些打擊。

於是他毫不猶豫地拒絕了年輕人意圖再倒一杯的動作。

「Farrier，你這是公報私仇。」Collins也不氣惱，妥協地放下杯子，又長長地舒了一口氣，「我今天第一次覺得也許我還遠遠不夠。」

「因為你覺得你只是『嚇走』了他。」Farrier把酒瓶一放，躺在床上，Collins走到書桌前坐下，擋去了大半燈光，「Collins，我們不一定總有那麼好的運氣，你也明白的。」

Collins繼續在日記本上寫著，燈光穿過他金色的頭髮，有些晃眼。

沉默在他們之間蔓延。

直到有人歡呼起來。

Collins抬起腦袋，聽到Farrier搶先打破沉默。

「新年快樂，Collins。」Farrier坐起身來，脫下厚重的夾克，「不管怎麼說，今天你已經幹得很漂亮了。」

「新年快樂，Farrier。」他呼了一口氣，「也許下一次是我呢，你也會那麼做的。」

「是啊。」Farrier重新躺倒下去，笑了一聲，「我們…總會那樣做的。」

 

 

1940,12,31

直到爬出機艙，Collins才感覺到自己似乎真是要因為過低的溫度凍僵了。

因為冬天氣候使得空襲的條件變得極為嚴苛，他們近來的壓力比之前小了許多。

地上一層月光鍍上的銀色，他如常穿著那身筆挺的皇家空軍制服，踩在堅實大地上的時候微微有些暈眩。

他不是沒有忘記僅僅幾個月前幾乎累倒的時候。

「您穿得似乎太單薄了。」在他離開前地勤提醒他，而他終於點了點頭，小跑著回宿舍。

在他穿過仍然吵鬧的走廊時，路過的幾個他並不是很熟悉的飛行員唱著歌給了他一個用力的擁抱。

他有些迷惑，突然想起來這是1940年的最後一天。

Farrier從他的生活裡消失的第一個新年，儘管他會祈求他仍活著，他心底的感覺堅信他活著。但他確實從他的生活裡消失了，每次想到這裡就讓他心頭非常不好受。

那個1940年第一天自信滿滿對他說下一年他仍然會是這個基地裡第一個誇他的人並沒有能履行承諾。

Farrier極為肯定的語氣當時在他看來有多麼好笑，現在就能讓他的心頭漫上多少陰霾。

他必須把自己的後背留給新的、或許他根本沒來得及把名字和面容對上號的新任搭檔和隊友們，在這充斥了死亡、血腥的艱難一年裡。

戰爭最令人崩潰的大概是也許看不到盡頭。

Collins寫下這個已算平和的日期，卻突然翻回了整整一年以前他寫的那一篇。

儘管Farrier也許在海峽另一邊的某個戰俘營，他的潛意識裡依然認為他是把自己的後背交給他的。直到他死亡，或者他退役。

「新年快樂。」他真的是沉默許久，這間寢室裡靜默得讓他感覺時間都停止了。

他最後把鋼筆輕輕壓在只寫了日期的那一頁上，熄滅了檯燈。

假如時間真的已經靜止了，那麼他的等待只會更加遙遙無期，這比期望看到戰爭的盡頭更讓人覺得無望。

 

1945,12,31

戰後的空軍基地走廊人來人往。

和從前沒什麼兩樣，甚至連嘈雜都是一樣的。

Farrier想，手指抵在玻璃上，雪花隔著透明的玻璃從他手指間向下落去。

「新年快樂。」他說。

**Author's Note:**

> 它本來就是個新年賀…不過是中途被我硬是搞得心態崩潰…其實是我手賤一個不小心把當時寫好的刪了…
> 
> 39年到40年之間的跨度其實幹不了什麼…因為第一次衝突明明白白記著12月18日…可能有過比較激烈的交戰…但是到了40年末那個時候已經算有所緩解了…
> 
> 不過我本來就是瞎寫的…感覺也沒必要很較真…我的空戰相當於沒寫=。=打我可以…不要打臉就行…我是真不會寫…
> 
> 設定裡Collins活過算是非常艱難的1940年了…儘管這是個『新年賀』也不能讓我把我的惡趣味打飛…
> 
> 所以我直接跳到1945年…至於Farrier說的那句新年快樂Collins能不能聽到…這都是各自想的了…


End file.
